New Beginnings
by X.Double.X.Trouble.X
Summary: Two girls enter Cross Academy, with mixed feelings. But, what happens when the same danger that approached Yuki, starts to gain an interest in them? I mean, there's nothing special about them- right?
1. New Students

"Announcement!!! Two days from now we will be having a Masquearade Bash for both night and day class!!! So please prepare, there will be no classes for these following days, but please use this spare time to prepare!!! Thank you! Yuki! Zero! Please come to my office immedietly for some important announcements!!!" Headmaster Cross announced

**-------To Yuki and Kaname----------**

As Yuki and Kaname were laughing, they heard the announcement.

"Ah! Sorry Kaname-sempai! My dad's calling me!!"Yuki said as she bowed

"Its okay. But this is the first time I've heard you call Headmaster Cross father." Kaname said

"Oh! We-well I'mma just givin it a shot!!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Oh okay. Goodbye!" Kaname said with a smile.

"Hai, bye bye!" Yuki said back with a smile as she headed to Headmaster Cross' office.

-------**To Zero---------**

Zero was quietly sleeping at the stables until he heard a **very** loud announcement...

"What the hell does he want?" Zero mumbled with a anger mark as he gruggily stood up and headed to Headmaster's office.

**-------To Headmaster Cross-----------**

As Yuki and Zero entered they heard Headmaster Cross talking to someone...

"Ah! Here are my beloved children! Yuki! Zero! You won't be on duty tomorrow but instead you will be assisting our two new students!!!" Cross exclaimed.

"Eh?" Yuki questioned until she noticed two very beautiful girls, one with a dark shade of red hair and purple eyes while the other one has a dark shade of purple and dark red eyes...

"Ohayo~!" The purple haired girl said as she bowed.

"Sup!" The red haired girl said as she blew a bubble and popped it.

"Watashi wa Emi Hayakuza and this is my sister-" Emi explained but was cut-off by the red head

"Mitsune." Mitsune said still chewing her gum.

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Yuki Cross! And this is Zero!" Yuki introduced

"Yeah...What she said.." Zero mumbled ' Mitsune's pretty cute...Wait what am I thinking?!' Zero thought as he blushed slightly

"Uh..." Mitsune mumbled 'Wow! He's kinda cute!'

"So! Umm...It's a pleasure to be studying with you!" Emi said

"Same here!" Yuki said as the both of them shook hands 'She seems like a nice person!'

"So! Emi and Mitsune will be joining both Night Class and Day Class but Emi will be mostly in Day class while Mitsune in Night Class!" Headmaster cross said as Yuki and Zero went wide-eyed.

"Dang!" Zero said as everyone looked at him wide-eyed, but Mitsune raised her eyebrow and Emi smirked.

"So the Emi-san is human while Mitsune is a vampire?" Yuki questioned

"Nope~!" Master Cross said

"Then what are they?" Zero asked

"Were-" Emi said

"Dha-" Mitsune was about to finish but Emi cut her off.

"Dhampires~!!!" Emi stated ahppily

"What?!" Yuki asked

"What the heck Emi! I was supposed to finish it!!" Mitsune argued

"Bu-but! I wanted to say dhampire!!!" Emi said while pouting.

"Whatever..." Mitsune said coolly.

"Aw~!" Emi pouted

"Yuki! Zero! Please show our two new students around campus!" Headmaster Cross said

"Hai!" Yuki said as she led Emi and Mitsune outside with Zero.

"So Yuki-san whatcha do here~?" Emi asked out of the blue

"Emi isn't obvious." Mitsune mumbled

"Aw! Your no fun Mitsu-chan!" Emi pouted

"Whatever!" Mitsune muttered as Zero secretly smiled...=)

"Hahai!" Emi exclaimed her trademark word.

"*sigh* Sometimes I wonder why your the elder twin...And sometimes I'm the only normal one among the two of us..." Mitsune teased

"Shut up!" Emi said seriously

"Oh so your gonna go all serious mode on me!" Mitsune said sarcastically

"Why you! I'm elder!!!" Emi complied

"By a minute!!!" Mitsune argued as they started to fight.

Emi fights by pinching Mitsune's and stretched them while Mitsune **very slightly** electricuted Emi "Ow!!" Emi shouted

"uh..You guys!!!" Yuki complained

As Zero went in the middle and pushed Emi's head and pulled Mitsune away by the waist.

'That's unusual Zero doesnt usually mind the fight! Or maybe he likes Mitsune...!!!' Yuki thought happily

"Finally!!!" Yuki said out loud as everyone looked at her weirdly

"Uh...I don't think fighting is a good idea but i know what is...Hehe!" Emi mumbled as she pushed Zero's hand resulting in both Zero and Mitsune falling, a blushing Zero ended ontop of a blushing Mitsune with their lips.

'Im gonna kill her!!!' Ran through both Mitsune and Zero's minds as they started getting up.

"Uh-oh!" Emi said as she watched Zero got up and patted his clothes then help Mitsune up.

"Where's she going??" Yuki asked as she watched Emi dash along the corridors out into the campus fields.

"She doesn't even know where to go!" Mitsune mumbled as she thought of why Emi would do that until a thought came through her mind."Yuki did you give Emi any candy while we were fighting?" Mitsune asked

"Uh-umm...Just a little candy!" Yuki said guiltly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh shoot! She's only supposed to have sweets once a week!" Mitsune mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

"Im sorry!" Yuki apologized "Yeah its okay, its not really your fault..." Mitsune said

"So why does that girl have sweets once a week?" Zero asked

"Well...She can only have sweets once a week because she jumps on anyone with her fangs but she can have sweets when Im around" Mitsune explained

"Oh okay...But why only when your around?" Yuki asked

"I like sour candy so I bring it with me all the time, while Emi hates sour candy which turns her back to normal..." Mitsune explained

"Oh...So when the she start jumping on people?" Zero asked

"Around 10 minutes after....Which means we only have *Checks watch*...Wait I dont have a watch..*Checks I-phone*...we only have 5 minutes!!!" Mitsune mumbled as they all headed to where emi left to.

----**To Emi------**

"Uhhh....Where am I?" Emi asked as she stumbled upon the night class' gates witha pout.

"Well~ What do we have here~?" a voice said/sang

"Eh?" Emi mumbled as she turned to face whoever the owner of the voice was.

"Hanabusa don't start..." Akatsuki complained

"But she's so cute~!" Aidou pouted

"Uhh..." Emi mumbled but choked a little and faced down.

"Umm, are you okay?" Akatsuki asked

"Im fi--...." Emi muttered but started grinning widely at Aidou and Akatsuki.

"Uhh..." Both Aidou and Akatsuki mumbled

"DO YOU HAVE SWEETS!?!" Emi shouted as she jumped on Aidou.

"The only sweet thing I have is you~!" Aidou stated cheezily

"That's so corny..." Akatsuki said

"YA KNOW YOU REMIND ME OF ME AND MY TWIN!!!" Emi shouted as she hugged Aidou harder

"Whose who?" Aidou asked

"I'M EMI!!!" Emi shouted as she started to show her fangs making Aidou and Akatsuki widen their eyes.

"YO EMI YOU IDIOT!!! DONT GO JUMPING ON ANYONE AND DRINKING THEIR BLOOD!!!" Mitsune scolded as she ran with Zero and Yuki.

"But I aint!!!" Emi pouted but Mitsune popped some sour candy into her mouth resulting in Emi making weird faces.

"what happened?" Emi asked cluelessly still not realizing she was holding someone until Mitsune started pointing at somewhere next to her.

"Eh? Mitsu-chan whatcha pointin at?" Emi asked as she faced the person next to her suddenly realizing she was hugging him.

"Oh..." Emi mumbled "WHAT?!" she said as she released Aidou.

"Ah sorry!!!" Emi apologized as she bowed

"Ah its okay cutie~!" Aidou said "But you have to pay a price~!"

"Eh? How much money do you want?" Emi asked preparing to get her wallet.

"No not money~!" Aidou said as Mitsune mumbled "Baka..."

"I heard that!" Aidou said but was stopped by a glare from Zero "Why do you care~?" Aidou asked Zero but got a more intense glare from him

"Oh! How much candy do you want then?" Emi asked **very** clueless "Baka..." Mitsune mumbled

"Oi! Mitsu-chan is a meany!!!" Emi pouted "Whatever.." Mitsune mumbled while rolling her eyes

"I want your--" Aidou said but was cut off by Emi "I want your love and I want your revenge~ You and me could write a bad romance~! For Mitsu-chan and Zero-chan!" Emi sang

"WHAT?!" Mitsune and Zero asked madly but blushing "Thats it I'm so gonna kill her!!!" Mitsune stated as she heading towards Emi as she was held back at her waist by Zero.

"Save me!!" Emi squeeked as she hid behind Aidou.

Kaname, Ichigo, Ruka, Rima and Shiki came.

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuki said

_________CLIFFYHANGER!!!_________

BE UPDATED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! WITH YOUR YOUTHFUL EYES!!!!


	2. Masquerade Bash

-----At The Masquerade Ball-----

Everyone from Day class and Night class have arrived except two twins who were still contemplating on their mask outside....Nobody could tell who was who except the friends of friends

"Mitsu-chan! don't wear your Black Cat mask as much as I would want you to wear it!!! We can't!!!" Emi pouted "Plus ya cant look like that in front of Zero-chan!!" Emi said with a smirk.

Mitsune's eyes widened in shock "Who said I cared?" Mitsune asked

"I did~!" Emi said as she put on her mask

"Whatever..." Mitsune said as she placed on her other mask

They both entered into a ballroom of music

**Kaname's P.O.V**

I was looking for the dress I sent Yuki, and spotted her next to the food stand and a purple haired girl, Emi.

"May I have this dance milady?" I asked Yuki "Ah! Yes you may!" Yuki said shyly as she took my hand and I led her to the dance floor.

**Aidou's P.O.V**

I was looking for a mask and a dress that don't match. Wonder why? Because there was only one girl who would mix a strawberry mask with a dark green dress, and near the desserts section of the food counter.

"Oi! You know you're not supposed to eat sweets!" I teased as he watched Emi tense up.

"I wasn't!! I swear!!" Emi said as she turned around and opened her hands dropping the poor piece of cake. "Poor cake..."

"Uh-huh?" I teased more

"I-it was for Mitsu-chan!!" Emi said

"Mitsu-chan only likes sours." I stated

"Oh shnap...I knew that!" Emi mumbled

"Well anyway wanna dance, my clumsy idiot?" I asked

"As long as you give me something sweet~!" Emi said

"Sure but don't tell Mitsu-chan~!" I said as I lent out my hand to her and she took it.

They started dancing...

**Shiki's P.O.V**

Me and Rima went to the party together so that we didn't have to deal with someone we didn't know picking us. But we also had to dance since Ichigo-senpai told us to.

**Zero's P.O.V**

As I was looking for a certain red head, I obviously found her sitting down waiting for Emi to bring her some punch while reading a book.

"Would you rather read about dancing with a vampire or really dance with one?" I asked from nowhere while lending my hand out.

Then she put down her book and took my hand "Well it beats waiting for Emi who has forgotten to get me my punch..." Mitsune said

"Yeah...No one can count on her to remember something..." I said as we started to dance

But by the end of the dance someone bumped into us from behind making our lips centimeters away...

"KISS! KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE~!!!" Emi shouted at us as Mitsune face palmed and said "Idiot!...Ouch!"

But we didn't notice that Aidou and Emi came from behind the both of us and pushed us ending in us...

...

Kissing....

"YAY!!!" Emi shouted clapping as Aidou clapped too.

"What just happened?!" Yuki asked happily as she and Kaname came

"Mitsu-chan and Zero-chan just kissed~!" Emi shouted "Idiots!!" Mitsune said as she face palmed.

"Hey Mitsu-chan wont your forehead turn red from all those slaps~?" Aidou asked teasingly

"One: Stop calling me Mitsu-chan,Two:I don't care and Three: Why can't you people just mind your own business!!!" Mitsune said angrily

"Alright, alright! Take a chill pill! If there is any..." Emi said while Mitsune just raised an eyebrow

"Chill guys. It ain't such a big deal" Yuki said

"How is it not such a big deal?" I asked as I was defending Mitsune

"Yuki I think I might explain this for you. Apparently that was Mitsune-san's **first kiss**." Kaname explained

"How would you know that? STALKER!" Emi said "Just jokin~!" Emi said

"No. A girl always acts like that when it's their first kiss." Kaname stated

"Right! I forgot!" Yuki said

"Okay…I'm sorry Mitsu-chan!!" Emi said as she hugged her younger twin "But you two are such hopeless romantics!"

"Hopeless romantics?" Both I and Mitsune asked as Aidou and Emi just nodded happily

"Hey Zero, you know what I'm thinking?"Mitsune asked with a mischievous smirk as I nodded and smirked as well.

"So…Me and Aidou will just be dancing now!" Emi said scared as she grabbed Aidou onto the dance floor.

"You know she was talking about being hopeless romantics yet she and Aidou are the hopeless ones…" Mitsune stated

"Yup!" Yuki said as she and Kaname continued dancing.

"Well lets dance too…"Mitsune said as we both started dancing

------**Back to the normal P.O.V----------**

"Hey Zero wanna do what they did to us?" Mitsune asked

"Revenge……Sounds……Sweet" Zero said with a smirk

"Lets get to work..." Mitsune said as they both started to head behind both Aidou and Emi.

As Mitsune was pretending to dance with Zero behind Emi she waited for the right moment until she elbowed Emi which ended in the same result as theirs....

Both Aidou and a blushing Emi pulled away at once but wheh they looked to find the person that pushed Emi they were gone...

"Eh? Sorry Aidou-sempai!!!" Emi said bowing

"Whats to apologize for?" Aidou asked teasingly

"Uhh...I ya know..." Emi mumbled

"Oh! Nah itts okay it tasted like strawberry~!" Aidou teased

"I see....Thats my lip gloss!" Emi said

"Sometimes your weird you know.." Aidou stated

"I know~! And I love it!" Emi said "Well I better head to Mitsu-chan~! Bye bye Aidou-sempai!!" As she walked towards Mitsune who was talking with Zero.

"Mitsu-chan!" Emi said as she glomped Mitsune

"What?" Mitsune asked

"I dont know~!" Emi childishly said

"You idiot..." Mitsune face palmed "Ouch! I gotta stop doing that when I wear this mask..." Mitsune complained

"IT IS THE LAST DANCE SO GIRLS AND BOYS PLEASE SPREAD OUT!" Headmaster Cross said

"Hai!" Everyone said as they all seperated

"By the way nice dress..." Zero said as he blushed

"Uh..Thanks.." Mitsune said blushing and looking down at her knee high dark blue tunic topped dress

As Zero checked if Emi and Aidou were around he leaned in for another kiss and this time Mitsune didn't mind.

**----To Aidou and Emi----**

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! Cute dress!" Aidou said flirtily while pointing at her plain dark green spaghetti strap dress with a pinkish red sash around her waist line.

"Ah, really? Thanks" Emi said slightly blushing

"Wanna go outside for a while?" Aidou asked

"Sure..." Emi said as they both walked out to the balcony.

**----To Kaname and Yuki-----**

As they were dancing they bumped into Rima and Shiki.

"Ah! Shiki-senpai! Rima-senpai! I see that you are together!" Yuki said bowing

"Yeah..." Shiki mumbled

Then Ruka and Akatsuki came...

"Yo!" Both said "Goodevening Kaname-sama!" Ruka said

And then Ichijo came...

"Good evening everyone!" Ichijo said

"I wonder where's Aidou-senpai and Zero-kun?" Yuki asked

Everyone points to Mitsune and Zero dancing.

"We know where he is but not Aidou.." Akatsuki said "Isn't strange that Zero's not usually dances and now he is, and more or less with a vampire..." Shiki stated

"Dhampire!" Yuki corrected

"Hai..." Shiki said

"I guess Zero's falling for someone" Ruka stated smirking

"Yeah! I mean everr since yesterday two days ago he's been acting weird around her~!" Yuki sang

"Who are they?" Rima asked

"Oh! Their gonna be the new half night half day class, the red head will be mostly in Night class while the other twin will be mostly in Day class!" Yuki stated

"Oh? Is that even possible?" Akatsuki asked

"Well their dhampires!" Yuki said

"Dhampires? Really?" Ichigo asked

"Yup! But they barely drink blood! But Im not entirely sure with them...." Yuki said

"Yo guys!" Mitsune said as she and Zero entered their conversation

"Hey! We were just talking about you!" Ruka said

"Really ey?" Mitsune asked

"Yup!" Yuki said "But it wasn't anything bad!"

"Oh okay, thats good to hear...But if you guys were talking bad then you'll get to taste what lightning feels like~!" Mitsune said deadly

"Uh.." Everyone said

"By the way where is my annoying and elder by 1 minute sister?" Mitsune asked

"Oh...Last time I saw her she was dancing with Aidou." Akatsuki stated

"Dammit if he gives her sweets...I'm so gonna kick his ass!" Mitsune mumbled

"Eh?Why?" Ichijo asked

"Just trust me, you don't wanna know and you wouldn't wanna be there..." Mitsune said

"Okay..." Ichijo said

**------To Emi and Aidou------**

"Sooo..." Emi said

"Sooo..." Aidou said

"You said you would give me sweets" Emi said with a pout

"Uh..." Aidou muttered

"Hey! My idiot of a sister!" Mitsune shouted

"Eh? Whose an idiot?" Emi asked

"You are!" Mitsune said

"So mean~!" Emi pouted

"Whatever.." Mitsune said

"Be careful one day.....COOKIES SHALL RULE THE WORLD! AND I WILL BE THE COOKIE QUEEN!!!" Emi exclaimed as everyone sweatdrops

"Aidou!!! Did you give her sweets?" Mitsune asked

"No!!" Aidou said

"He said he would!" Emi said with a face like this ------- (TT^TT)

"Your so complicated..." Mitsune said as she face palmed

"Well not my fault that someone here made me like sweets!" Emi said

Mitsune was about to face palm but Zero stopped her. "Thanks.." Mitsune said blushing

"Aidou why choose her above all the girls..." Everyone said as they watched Emi dance around

"Because she's cute!" Aidou said as he hugged Emi "Eep!" Emi squeeked

"You say that about every girl.." Akatsuki said

"Uhh...But she's the cutest!" Aidou protested

"Whatever...Anyway I think you should let go my sister before she dies..." Mitsune said as she pointed at a blue faced Emi.

"I HATE YOU! YOU HATE ME! LETS GO OUT AND KILL COOKIE MONSTER! WITH A BIG SHOT GUN AND A KICK TO YOU FROM ME! WONT YOU SAY YOU HATE ME TOO!!!!!!!!" Emi sang as her eyes were in swirleys

"What the Hell??!....Idiot!" Mitsune was about to face palm again but was stopped by Zero again

"What is up whid you and face palming" Zero asked

"I dont know.." Mitsune said as Zero face palmed "Haha! Now you did it!" Mitsune said accusingly while pointing at him

"Whatever.." Zero muttered with a slight blush

"So mean!" Mitsune said childishly whid a cute grin

"Why are you suddenly acting like Emi?" Zero asked sweatdropping, but also blushing from the cute grin.

"Its like this, when Emi or me passes out or something we kinda show our inner personality~!" Mitsune explained

"Thats freaky..." Zero said

As Emi snaps out of her trance "Huh? What the hell is going on?" Emi said monotonely

"This is weird..." Aidou said

"*sigh* It seems my stupid self did it again....Im such a dobe..." Emi said

"Emi-chan! You stole that from Sas Uke~!" Mitsune said

"You watch to much anime/ manga..." Emi said

"Look whose talkin lover~!" Mitsune teased

"Wha-whatever..." Emi said as she blushed

As they stopped fighting they looked at the others who just sweatdropped,listening to their conversation

"What?" The twins said as they had the same look in their face and looked at each other

"Hey Mitu-chan do u know that Zero-kun likes you 3" Yuki randomly said to stop Emi's randomness

o.O was on everybodys face as they looked at both Zero and Mitsune

"WHAT THE HECK YUKI I DONT LIKE HER" Zero said as he was looking down blushing

"Right.....Its cuz u Looove her" Yuki Whispered "Besides its not normally that Zero Kriyu blushes" Yuki added while Zero just stayed quietly blushing

"Seriously its kinda ovious.....you guys have so much in common no wonder why Zero likes her" Rima stated

"Yeah...You both like to be alone..." Emi gave one fact about Mitsune and Zero's relationship

"You guys have been hanging out A LOT" Kaname gave another

"You both have this 'Play It Cool' Act" Aidou ended

"But one thing i dont get is that......who would you hang whid a Vampire" Akatsuki asked Zero while everybody knoded

"SHE'S NOT LIKE THEM OTHER VAMPIRES...SHES A DHAMPIRE AND SHE'S COOL,UNPREPPY,TOUGH,SARCASTIC,PRETTY AND A LOT THATS DIFFERENT FROM OTHER GIRLS....IN A GOOD WAY" Zero defended as Mitsune quietly mumbled "Zero my hero" while blushing

"And that just proves that u like her!" Ichigo said while Zero and Mitsunes face were shoked but Mitsune the most

"What just happened?" Emi asked but no one dared to explain to her because it would be hard

"And theres more proof" Yuki said as she showed a video in her phone that shows both Emi and Mitsne fighting then Zero stopping them but it zoomed in on

Zero's hand on Mitsune's waist

"WHOAH!" everyone said as they were shoked at what they saw

"Smooth!" Aidou said as he raised his hand up to Hi-Five Zero but he just raise his eyebrow "Sorry" he apologized

"How about Shiki and Rima" Mitsune tried to change the subject

"Thats old news.....and even if it wasnt Zero acctually liking a girl beats every news" Shiki stated as Mitsune was about to Face Palm when Zero stopped her

"Control yourself" Zero said to Mitsune as he dropped her wrist

"See...would any of you guys do that to a girl in the third day that you've known her" Emi stated "Shut it you Baka!!" Mitsune shouted at Emi

"AND NOW WE WILL ANNOUNCE THE BEST COUPLE!!" Headmaster Cross Announced as everybody gathered near the stage

"And the winners are........ZERO KIRYU AND MITSUNE KAJIMA" Headmaster Cross continued as both Zero and Mitsune's jaws dropped

"Hey you two stop flirting and get up there" Emi said as she pushed Mitsune and Zero

----**After the masquarade bash------**

**To Zero and Mitsune (Mitsune's P.O.V)**

As we were both laughing on the way out Zero asked "Why do you have to be at Night Class most of the time?"

"Its beacause i need to control myself more then my sister does.I get pissed really easy and i intend to not ressist blood even if i wanted to" I confessed "Why'd ya ask" i asked

"I was wondering why i couldnt see my princess of darkness in the same class as i am" Zero made up another cheesey line that i loved

"Cheesy" I said laughing "Hey!,You cant blame a guy for trying" Zero Said as he laughed whid me

"I sill cant figure out how we got theese" I said as i took the tiara off my head "I know right.....but you deserve it" He said as he took my hand "Follow me!"

and as we got there "Its my favorite place to be,and i know we have a lot in common so i taught you'd like it" Zero said as he led me in the stables

"Are you kidding i love a nice and quiet place to be" I said as i kissed his cheek "Hey! i gotta go but ill meeet you back here tommorow sunset" I ran out to go to the Night Class dorm

--------CLIFFHANGGER---------


	3. A Day In The Life

]-----Day Class----

"Hey Emi-Chan" Yuki whispered

"Ciasso Yuki-Chan" Emi greeted

"So...What happened with you and Aidou yesterday?" Yuki asked

"Just-" Emi was about to finish her sentence but heard a silent buzz (She's good at sensing things) then looked at Zero

"What?" he asked as he noticed Emi staring at him

"Zero-Chan Are you texting in class?" Emi asked

"You could say that" Zero replied still looking down to his phone

"_Mitsu-Chan_" Teased both Emi and Yuki

"Shut up!" Zero replied while blushing

"Zero,Yuki and Emi Stop talking in class" Shouted their teacher

"Hai, sensai!" Emi and Yuki said as Emi bowed

"So continuing with our chat....Are you and Aidou a couple?" Yuki asked

"Hehehe I don't know.....You could say that" Emi said scratching her head 

Then the bell rang

"Saved by the bell!" Emi mumbled

---Night class gates---

**Yuki's P.O.V**

As the night class were about to come out of the gates both Zero and I were holding the day class girls

"Can I help?" Emi asked hyperly

"Did you eat any sweets?" Zero and I asked

"Just one piece of candy" Emi was practically jumping up and down

"Stay here." I said as I went back to doing my work

Then the night class came out the gates and.....

"Emi?" Mitsune asked "Did ya eat any sweets"

"Just one two many" Emi hyperly said "AIDOU!!!!" Emi screamed as she spotted Aidou

Aidou greeted Emi "Ohayo Emi-Chan"

"Should I hold her off too?" Zero asked Mitsune as she got a pack of sours from her bag and popped some in Emi's mouth

"No need" Mitsune said "EMI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU KNOW YOU CANT EAT SWEETS WITHOUT ME!" Mitsune face palmed

"Mitsune...You look good in your night class uniform" Zero mumbled

"Thanks....I guess" Mitsune blushed

"Come on Mitsu-Chan" Aidou called out Mitsune's name

"Uggh! STOP CALLING ME MITSU-CHAN!!" A very pissed Mitsune screamed "Well I gotta go, Bye guys" Mitsune said as she left to night class

**Aidou's P.O.V**

"Soo....what was up with you and my sister yesterday?" Mitsune asked

'Shoot! I can't tell her about the kiss' I taught

"Yo!" Zero said boredly

"So now your stalking us because of her." Aidou teased while pointing at Mitsune

"HEY!!!" Mitsune shouted

"COOKIES!!" Emi came out of nowhere and glomped Mitsune

"You know both Zero and I, are not on good terms with your boyfriend" Mitsune said to Emi

"He's not my boyfriend!!" Emi slightly blushed

"What about what happened last night?" Aidou said

_----------Flashback------------_

"_Hey Emi-chan, wanna walk around outside?" Aidou asked Emi as they were leaning on the wall in the room._

"_Sure..." Emi said with a smile._

"_Where do you wanna go?" Aidou asked_

"Hmm…Do you guys have a garden or something?" Emi asked childishly with a small blush.

"Yeah! Let's go~!" Aidou said as he dragged Emi outside heading to the garden.

_As they slowed down…_

"Wah~! It's so pretty!!!" Emi said as she ran into the garden. 'The roses are so pretty…' Emi thought with a gentle smile (Which is very rare to see on Emi)

"I never knew you liked flowers Emi-chan~!" Aidou said as he came in.

"I love flowers!!!" Emi said with her gentle smile still on her face "They remind me of my mother and elder brother…" she said with a sad smile.

"_Eh? What happened?" Aidou asked worriedly_

"_They died…My mother suddenly died of a sickness when me and Mitsu-chan were young…She loved roses…And onii-san he died saving me from a Level E vampire that I was trying to scare away since Mitsu-chan had gotten injured…He taught me and Mitsu-chan to move on and smile…But we couldn't help it when he died…" Emi said as tears ran down her face as she just looked down at the white rose in her hands._

"Oh..Sorry for the loss…Will this make you better?" Aidou asked as he kissed a shocked Emi, but Aidou just smirked.

As they parted Emi looked like a tomato.

"Aww~! You look so cute when your blushing Emi-chan~! Will you be mine~?" Aidou asked with a flirty smirk.

"_Uhh…" Emi mumbled "Oi Emi! Aidou you better not be doing something funny with my sister!!!" Mitsune said as she came._

"_Haha! He's not Mitsu-chan!" Emi said with a grin as she glomped Mitsune_

"_That's good…" Mitsune said_

------END FLASHBACK------

_  
_People were speachless at first_  
_

"Looks like your big sis is growing up heh Mitsune" Aidou said as Mitsune lost her temper and almost attacked him

_  
_"Chill Mitsune" Zero said as he stepped in front of Mitsune and waited as she calmed down a little bit

"Seriously Emi your boyfriend has serious issues" Mitsune said while giving the stink eye to Aidou_  
_

"I DONT!!!!" Aidou scremed

"Sorrry Dude! but you do" Zero agreed

"Guys!!!! we gotta get to class" Kaname announced

"Byee" All of them said together while Zero,Yuki and Emi parted ways whid the night class

----------CLIFFTHANNGER---------


	4. Chocolate Madness

AidouRockz: Thank you for reviewing our story!!! We really appreciate it!! XP

From Emi-chan and Mitsu-chan! :D  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today Emi was with the Night Class and Mitsune was with the Day Class, which made two boys very happy…  
---Day Class---

"Class there will be a new a student joining us! Please introduce yourself!" the teacher announced

"Hai! My name is Kiryuu, Ichiru…" Ichiru said with a smirk as he looked at his brother shocked expression.

"Please t right next to Mitsune-san!" the teacher said as Zero's glare intensified.

"Hai!" Ichiru said as he went to his seat which was beside Mitsune who was sitting next to Yuki on the left side.

"Nice to meet you!" Ichiru said

"Ngh..Same.." Mitsune muttered as she just looked straight, as Ichiru glanced from the corner of his eye he saw Zero's glare become colder

'Hmmm…I see he has a liking towards this girl…' Ichiru thought as he listened to his lessons.

---Later At Lunch---

"Hey Mitsu-chan! Did you know that the day after tomorrow is Valentines Day?" Yuki asked as Mitsune, she, Yori and Zero ate lunch together.

"Yeah, since Emi kept telling me to make chocolates for him." Mitsune said as she pointed at Zero, who blushed slightly.

"Eh, really? Is Emi-chan going to make chocolates for someone?" Yuki asked

"Yeah. She said it was a secret but it's obviously Aidou." Mitsune stated

"Your right! They have been getting along well!" Yuki said

"Yes, like its obvious that your going to give chocolates to Kaname-senpai.." Yori said as Yuki just blushed.

"Thought so…" Everyone but Yuki mumbled with sweatdrops and sighs.

'Wonder what that crazy sister of mine is doing…' Mitsune thought

--With Emi—

"Dammit! It's so friggin' hot!" Emi complained as she fanned herself.

"Stupid aircon taking a long time to work…" Emi mumbled

'Maybe I should practice? Yeah, since Mitsu-chan keeps saying I should train or practice…' Emi thought as she walked into hers and Mitsune's huge bathroom.

Emi turned on the water for their huge bathtub and waited till it was half full.

'Let the training or practice thingy begin!!!' Emi thought as she made the water circle around her then made them shape into different shapes.

'Maybe..' Emi thought as she made the water make a blanket above her then she turned it to snow.

"Yes!!! Much better than an aircon!" Emi sang as she tried to catch the snow with her hands

"Wow…" Aidou stated as he witnessed all of the water works.

"Tha—Ai-aidou-kun!?!" Emi stuttered shocked

"So you can control water and snow?" Aidou asked as Emi just nodded.

**--With Mitsune--**

"Yuki! How the-hell- do you bake?" A confused Mitsune said as she was holding a frying pan and a ice scream scooper

"First of all you dont need a ice scooper to bake" Yuki said as she took the ice scream scooper out of Mitsune's hand

"Secondly why are you even try-Oh! right Emi forced you to make chocolates for Zero" Yuki said confused at first

"Tch...Guys are so lucky they just have to buy,take and look good" Mitsune said as she sat down sad at the chair

"You know the same thing happened to me exept i attempted to bake and failed so in the end i just bought" Yuki Confessed

"Genius!" Mitsune said saracsticly

"Hey Mitsune!" Ichiru Greeted as he,Zero and Yori entered the room and Zero shot him a death glare

"Wow thanks Ichiru,IM STILL ALIVE YA KNOW!!!" Yuki Stated but Ichru ignored

"Hey....Mitsune akwardly said

"Whats Up?" Yori asked the two girls

"Some useless attempts to bake" Yuki said as everyone looked at Mitsune

"WHat?" Mitsune said confised

"Oviously..its Mitsune that doesnt know how to bake" Zero said laughing

"OUCH! What a friend you are" Mitsune said as she rollled her eyes

"Well..it is kinda true." Yuki said as she looked over a sweets brochure

"Tch..Whatever" Mitsune popped a bubble

"Now now!" Yori said as she stood in between Mitsune and Zero

"Lovers quarrel~!" Emi said as she popped out with Aidou, Ichijo, Rima and Shiki.

"Zero and Mitsune sitting on a bed~! Making out under the blanket~! Who knows what will happen next~!" Aidou sang with Emi.

"AIDOU!!!EMI!!!" Mitsune shouted as she bonked Aidou and Emi on the head.

"Ow! Ow!" Emi complained as she rubbed her lump on her head.

"Thats what you get when you teease the awesoness of Zero and Mitsune,Mostly Mitsune Tee Hee Peace V" Mitsune said tauntingly

"Yeah yeah...Whatever...Come Rima-chan~! Shiki-kun~! Aidou-kun~! Ichijo-kun~!" Emi said as she dragged the three to class before winking at Mitsune.

"Tha-that stupid sister of mine!!!" Mitsune sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Calm down" Zero said as he held Mitsune by the waist.

"Fi-fine! Let me go!"Mitsune said as she tried to wiggle out.

"What if I say no." Zero said tauntingly as he tightened his grip on Mitsune's waist.

"Then I'd do this.." Mitsune said as she smirked and stood up face to face with Zero who blushed deep red.

"Well well--" Zero was caught off by a surge of electricity running through his body "Ouch!!" he said as he released his grip on her and stepped back.

"Hmph! Thats what you get..." Mitsune said with a devilish smirk.

"That hurt you know! That means you have to pay me back for damage.." Zero said with his own smirk.

"Like what?" Mitsune asked as she chewed her gum.

"Hmm...Kiss me.." Zero said tauntingly 'Seriously..'

"Are you sure you can take the shock?" Mitsune asked with her mischievous smirk.

"Shock?" Zero asked

"I have the Electricity power, didn't I tell you?" Mitsune asked

"You didn't.." Zero said with a sweatdrop

"Oh...Then please excuse us, we are very busy!" Mitsune said as she pushed out Zero and Ichiru

"WHAT ABOUT YORI?!" Zero asked/ shouted

"Shhh you baka the night class are here! And Yori-san is a girl.." Mitsune said as she locked the door.

"Why am I stuck with you?" Zero mumbled with a angermark

"Why whats wrong with staying with your own brother?" Ichiru asked

"Everything..." Zero mumbled as he walked away

"We'll see..." Ichiru whispered as he walk away

"Now explain how to make chocolates in a more easier way..." Mitsune muttered as she listened to Yori and Yuki explained on what to do.

"This'll take me all night.." Mitsune groaned

"Now now Mitsu-chan for the hundredth time!" Yuki scolded "These are quick and easy!"

"Hn!" Yori nodded

"Whatever...." Mitsune muttered with a sigh

"Now back from the start!" Yuki said as she started reading a cook book.

"Ugh!" Mitsune complained

**-----With Emi------**

"My Mitsu-chan senses are tingling! That means shes in despair~!" Emi said as she wrote scibbles in her notebook

"What the?" Aidou muttered as he sat next to Emi.

**-----With Zero----**

"I have an idea!" Ichiru exclaimed

"What?" Zero asked annoyed

"Get on my shoulder!" Ichiru said as he bent down

"Why should I?" Zero asked

"Just!" Ichiru said as he somehow got Zero on his shoulder

"LET ME OFF!!" Zero shouted

"Do you wanna see what Mitsune-chan is doing?" Ichiru asked as Zero stopped

"Fine but I'll kill you later!" Zero groaned

"Yes, yes.." Ichiru said as he started walking to the kitchen

When they arrived at the kitchen they spied on the girls.

**---With Mitsune---**

"Why do I even have to give Zero chocolates!?!" Mitsune groaned

"Because Emi-chan said so!" Yuki said

"Yes, Emi-chan must think that you two are very compatible.." Yori stated

"She could be wrong sometimes you know..." Mitsune said

"But I think so too!!!!" Yuki squeeled as Yori nodded

"Whatever...But he's pretty cute.." Mitsune said with slightly blushed face

"Oh!" Yuki squeeled as she hugged Mitsune

"Young love!!!" Yuki exclaimed

"Tch.." Mitsune said

**---With the Boys---**

"She thinks I'm cute?" Zero asked himself with a blush

"See I told you it would be fun!" Ichiru said "But she'll still choose me over you!"

"No she woul--" Zero was cut off when the door they were leaning on was opened by Mitsune who had an angermark

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?!" Mitsune shouted/asked

"He forced me to!" Zero said

"But you came in the end!" Ichiru said

"Ugh! You baka's!!!" Mitsune mumbled as she electricuted the Kiryuu twins "That should do it!" Mitsune said as she walked off with Yuki and Yori following suit

"See now look what you did!" Zero exclaimed as he started chasing Ichiru who ran away.

**---Night Class---**

"Now I can feel my Mitsu-chan senses burning.." Emi said with childish tears

"Uhh...Emi-chan you okay?" Aidou asked

"My Mitsu-chan senses are burning.." Emi said as she placed her chin ontop of her desk, "Rima-chan, Shiki-kun can I have pocky?"

"Sure..." Rima said as she handed a stick of pocky to Emi but Emi grabbed the box and ate quietly.

"Thank you..." Emi said as she left a stick of pocky hanging out of her mouth

'Aha!' Aidou thought as he got closer to Emi who was closing her eyes while leaning back

'Lets see her reaction~!' Aidou thought as he bit the other end of the pocky that was hanging in her mouth

"Mrff!" Emi muttered as her eyes shot open

"Hehe~!" Aidou said

"Mine!" Emi muttered as she began eating the pocky while Aidou the same

"Hmph!" Emi said as she tore away from eating the pocky

"Aww!" Aidou pouted

----CLIFF HANGER----

What will happen at the party?

Will Mitsune ever finish making her chocolates for Zero? (Mitsune:HEY!)

Will Aidou ever get the answer from Emi? (Emi:Nope~! Bleh! XP)

Who will be the one to get Mitsune between the Kiryuu Twins? (Ichiru: It's obviously me! Zero: No it would be me!!! Emi: Whatever you two... Mitsune:*sweatdrop* Zero:Why are you guys here? Emi: To spell it for ya dude I.D.O.N.T.K.N.O.E.!!! Mitsune: Its w not e)

Will Emi ever learn how to spell?! (Mitsune:Nice one Emi:Meany!)

Find Out In the Next Chapter!!!


	5. The Valentines Day Dance Part 1

"Mitsu-chan! Help me pick a dress wll you!" Emi mumbled frustrated.

"No, thank you." Mitsune replied as she got back to reading her manga.

"Ruka? Rima?" Emi asked.

"Sure!" Ruka exclaimed as Rima nodded.

"Thanks!" Emi smiled.

"Mitsune-san, who are you going with?" Yori asked.

"Zero, obviously!" Emi answered for Mitsune who was going to protest but was to lazy to.

"I knew it! But I thought she was also going wth Ichiru. . ." Yuki said.

"Mm. . ." Yori agreed.

"That's a great choice Rima! Thanks!" Emi exclaimed as she grabbed the dress Rima was holding out for her

and left to change into it.

"Oh yeah! There's going to be a few new students coming today~!" Yuki said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"In the middle of the year? Weird. . ." Emi mumbled.

"Emi you baka! do u realize we came in the middle of the year too." Mitsune said while reading.

"Well, let's go~!" Ruka exclaimed happily with Yuki as they skipped out.

"Yay. . ." Mitsune sarcastically replied as she got dragged by the others.

"Aidou-kun~!" Emi glomped Aidou who grinned.

"Hello, Emi-chan~!" Aidou greeted hugging Emi who blushed but hugged back.

"Cute~!" Ruka sang.

"Hey Mitsune!" Zero greeted from Mitsune's back.

"Heyy Zero!" Mitsune said turning back.

"Hey Mitsune~!" Ichiru smiled.

"Uh. . .Yo Ichiru. . ." Mitsune awkwardly replied.

"Hey, she's MINE!" Zero said with an anger mark

"Who said she was YOUR'S?" Ichiru angrily retorted.

"I did!" Zero remarked.

"Nuh-uh she's mine!" Ichiru stated angrily.

"MINE!" Zero angrily shouted.

"HEY MY SISTER'S NOT A TOY YOU IDIOTS!" Emi frustratingly shouted, Aidou who was beside her tried to calm her down.

"MITSUNE, WHO DO YOU CHOOSE?" Zero and Ichiru asked.

"Zero, oviously!" Mitsune stated blushing trying to hide her blushing face.

"See?" Zero taunted smiling victoriously.

". . ." Ichiru said nothing but sulked and walked away.

"Poor Ichiru. . ." Yuki and Emi said.

"He needs some time to think. . ." Kaname stated.

"Kaname's right." Akatsuki and Ichijo said, as Aidou and Shiki nodded in agreement.

"Okay. . ." Emi mumbled sadly feeling bad for the heart broken Ichiru.

-With Ichiru-

-Hanako's POV-

I walked around Cross Academy, waiting for Headmaster Cross' decision about me studying here.

I wonder why he's taking so long. .

I walked out the building, heading to the garden or something. Wow, this place is so awesome, I can't wait to study here.

And Zero and Ichiru study here.

I couldn't help but smile and sigh both at the same time at the thought of seeing those two again.

The leaves were fluttering behind me feet as I walked, making my smile grow.

I halted, seeing a person leaning against a tree. He looked awfully familiar from my distance, so I walked closed, the excitement growing rapidly in my veins.

I halted, the information from my eyes finally reaching my brain.

It was Ichiru leaning on the tree, and he was. . . sulking?

"Remember me?" I called, not knowing why. It was like my body just did it without permission from my brain. It was like a habit.

I witnessed his eyes widen, and he turned his head to look at me. His hair was still the same silver. The silver hair which I loved about those twins. Although, some people would call them old, I don't care.

"H-h-hanako!" he shouted, shock obviously overwhelmed his body.

"Yes?" I laughed, "Hey, Ichiru! Where's your twin?" I asked as a way of unusual greeting. It may seem rude to him, but it's a special way just for them.

His smile was visible for awhile, but it quickly turned into a pout. Ah, I knew it. He was sulking because of Zero.

"Hey, I was kidding," I said as I walked to him, destroying the gap between us. He walked up to me, stretching his arms out for a hug.

I reached a hand to him, wanting the hug quicker than expected, my feet walking quicker, making me stumble innocently on something I wasn't aware of.

I was in the middle of falling when I felt a pair of arms embrace me, saving me from my fall.

I clung onto the person, and looked up to see Ichiru's laughing yet blushing face.

"Hey, stop laughing. I did that on purpose to see how fast you are. Congratulations, you passed," I joked, trying to hide the embarrassment in my voice.

He laughed, "Okay, then."

I pouted once again as he let go of me. I took the chance to dust my clothes, and my eyes widened and my breath hitched when he pulled me into an embrace again, this time tighter and quicker.

It was as if he loved the feeling of me in his arms, and he pulled me in again for more.

"I'm sorry, we weren't able to have the real hug," he said, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"It's okay. But I'd appreciate it if you'd loosen your arms a little. . ," I joked, but he still followed.

"I missed you," he mumbled. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear that or not, so I didn't say anything.

"Hey, take me to your twin-," I began, but he interrupted me with a deep sigh and he let go, making yet another gap between us.

"You didn't let me finish. Take me to your twin, but don't leave me." With that, he smiled and embraced my hand with his then started pulling me back into the building.

Ichiru's hand never let go of mine as he walked me into the building. He looked nervous and confused. He lead me everywhere, but we never found Zero.

"Ichiru, what's wrong?" I asked him. "What's going on?"

"There's a dance going on," he answered me with a smile despite him being nervous.

"Okay, but why are you nervous?"

He scoffed, "I'm not nervous."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Just tell me why!" I half-yelled.

"I'm scared of what Zero's gonna do to you," he said weakly, embarrassed.

"Why? It's not like he can kill me," I joked, rolling my eyes.

"Fact is he can."

"Oh."

He laughed. "Don't worry, twin or not, I'm gonna protect you!" he shouted, jumping a little.

"I'm not worried!" I yelled playfully and we started walking again.

He finally stopped in front of a door which failed to keep the music from the inside inside.

He reached for the doorknob when we heard footsteps from the side. We turned our heads, and there stood Zero with widened eyes.

"Zero!" I grinned and attempted to hug him but Ichiru's hand didn't let me.

"Hanako? Is that really you?" His voice was loud for awhile, but it quickly became calm.

"Yup, in the flesh!"

My grin slowly faded when I saw a girl next to him, holding his hand.

It broke my heart to see he had a new love, but I didn't show it. I couldn't show it. I didn't want to show it.

"You're girlfriend, Zero?" I asked teasingly, looking at her and making her blush.

"You shut up. she's not my girlfriend yet." Oh? Yet? I see. That broke me into pieces, but Ichiru's hand glued me back together.

He swung his arm on my shoulders and half-hugged me. It felt like he wanted to remind me of his presence, even though I knew he was there.

"Okay, gotta go now," he said quickly and started pulling me away.

I looked back at Zero, and it broke me even more to see him just shrug my presence away.

Ichiru lead me to a room. There were two beds inside, two closets and everything. But on a bed were my bags.

"I'm studying here?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"seems like it," Ichiru answered, chuckling at my excitement. His smile was plastered on his face, but it looked more like a frown to me.

"You like that girl, don't you?" I asked him, the seriousness suddenly overwhelming me.

"Who?" he asked, surprised.

"The girl with Zero."

"What?" he retorted, suddenly closing the door. "No!"

"Then why'd you run away?" I smirked, sure that I made a point there.

"Because. . . "

"Because?"

"I was scared. . That's what I meant by scared of what Zero's gonna do to you! I know you liked him since before. . . I just had to do that 'cause I didn't want you to see more of them together."

Darn it, Ichiru. You're such an idiot, but I love you so much for that.

You have no idea how much you saved me just now.

I stared at him for awhile, and, destroying the silence, I ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I grinned. He laughed.

"so I was right! I'm such a genius!" he joked. I let go of him, but he didn't. His arms were around my waist, but I could still move around and pat his head, despite his height.

"Oh! Gotta prepare now!" I exclaimed and pushed him out of the room. "Wait there!"

I pulled out some clothes from my bag and just wore something simple and quick.

After I changed, I did my hair into a messy bun, letting some strands fall and brush on my shoulders and part of my back.

I pulled out some heels and opened the door.

Ichiru was sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall. He got up and smiled at me.

"You look perfect, let's go," was all he said before he half-hugged me again and walked me to the dance.

I was wearing a really dark purple tube dress that ended above my knees. My heels were almost the same color as my dress, except they were shiny.

Ichiru pulled out something from his pocket, and trapped it in my hand.

I looked at it, and it was a pretty little flower clip. I felt my cheeks getting warm and I bit my under lip, a habit.

"It's for you," he said.

"Where'd you get it?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I've kept it for a long time already. I wanted to give that to you when we were chidren, but I never had the chance to. I hold it with me always because it reminds me of you, a dear friend." He took it from my hand and clipped it just on the side of my bun.

"Thank you," was all I could say.

**Well here is Chapter 4 of New Beginings**

**Once again, I Mitsune did most of the work with help from the ever so lovely Hanako**

**So I would like to state that WE DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT but Oh, how we wish to**

**~~ Mitsune**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONEEEE!~ 3**


	6. Valentines Day Part 2

~~ Hideki's POV ~~

Hello there, my name is Kajima Hideki or Hideki Kajima; brother of the twin dhampires, Emi and Mitsune. They probably have told you that I'm dead, but I'm obviously not dead. I've entered Cross Academy in hopes of getting my sisters back though I don't know how to explain to them how I'm alive. I can't just go up to them and say, "Hey sis, it's me Hideki! Yeah, I'm alive- so let's go back to being all close!" That would be suicidal.

Knowing how they would react, I wouldn't be able to reunite with them right away. But it's been years, so I'll try that out and if it doesn't work I'll have to find another way to get them back.

While walking around the academy, in hopes of finding them, I came upon them sitting under a tree, probably playing Tekken on their PSP. They've loved that game ever since they were little. _Ah, the good times._

Emi most likely wanted to use Lili since she was pouting her lips and whining about how Alisa (A/N: One of the writers has the same name) has such short legs while Mitsune just smirked in response but occasionally pouted when Emi's character would get a lead. (A/N: Mitsune was just giving her a chance since Mitsune always won.. Emi: As if!)

"Hey! Kajima twins," I shouted, taking a deep breath when they looked up at me as I stood a few good meters in front, for safety reasons.

"Who are you?" Emi questioned me, tilting her head to the side; a habit of hers.

"Baka! It's Hideki!" Mitsune sighed, slapping her forehead; a very bad habit of hers.

"Yes, it's me your dear brother, Hideki!" I sang grinning. _They aren't trying to strangle me~_

"Oh," Emi blinked slowly, as Mitsune and I gave her a strange look, "Wait- I thought you were dead!" _Oops spoke too soon._ I held my breath as I saw water slowly starting to gather around me, thanks to Emi.

"I did too," Mitsune said, her appearance giving off a calm aura but I knew she was as furious as Emi looked.

"Mitsune," I heard low voice say, from behind the tree. Emi squealed in surprise, directing all her water at the silver haired boy from behind the tree. The boy froze, slowly a dark aura started to grow around him as he lifted his head to glare at Emi, who seemed unfazed.

"Emi!" Mitsune whined, slapping her older twin's arm.

"Ow!" Emi cried out, rubbing her arm as she pouted, "What'd I do to deserve that?".

"You got Zero soaking wet,"

"No," Emi firmly said, pointing at the soaking wet boy or 'Zero', "The water did that,". Her statement earned glares from Mitsune and this Zero. Putting her hands up in defense, Emi said, "Fine, fine! Chill yourselves though, I can fix this!". A moment later the water that was on the boy started to fall to the ground, leaving him completely dry.

"Good," Mitsune said, still narrowing her eyes at Emi. I coughed loudly to get their attention back on me before this whole fiasco happened.

"Oh, right. Hey, brother who we thought died but is actually still alive," Emi said all in one breath, taking out a lollipop from her blazer pocket. An awkward silence fell upon us, just staring at each other not knowing what to do.

"So who's the old guy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. The boy twitched, but stayed completely calm. Emi laughed aloud, holding her lollipop in one hand and her abdomen in the other while Mitsune sighed, shaking her head.

_Oh well, at least I know his first name. _

"Well, isn't this awkward." Emi sang, "This is boring, so goodbye you dull people!" She exclaimed, blowing kisses to all of us before running off to who knows where.

"What the?" Mitsune mumbled in annoyance, sighing as she stared between Zero and I.

~~ To Emi ~~ (End of Hideki's POV, 3rd POV)

"Hey Emi-chan!" Aidou called out to the violet haired girl, who was sitting under a Sakura tree, a lollipop in her mouth and cook book in her hands as she flipped through the pages soundlessly.

"Mm?" Emi mumbled through her closed mouth. She raised her head to stare at his flushed face, as she paused in her reading. _Whoa, she was suddenly so calm. Was she bipolar or something?_ Aidou thought, hiding his surprise. He couldn't help but gaze into her eyes, almost lost in them.

"Yes, Aidou-kun?" She asked him, after taking out her lollipop, she too was lost in his azure eyes; one of the many reasons why she had fallen for him. She loved his eyes they reminded her of the clear sky to the waters and to the ice. Yes, she had fallen for the popular, flirty and overly proud vampire named, Aidou Hanabusa.

"Go out with me!" Aidou finally said with a wink as finally gained his confidence. It took Emi about a minute or two to finally realize what he had said dropping her lollipop when she did, her jaw dropped in utter surprise.

"W-what?" Emi exclaimed, staring at him as if he was just a figment of her imagination, she even poked him in the eye just to be sure.

"Ow!" Aidou complained cradling his eye, pouting as he stared at her confusingly with his good eye. "Is that how you say no?"

"Nope, just making sure you weren't a figment of my imagination! And since you aren't," Emi paused, making Aidou antsy about her answer since he wasn't ever denied by a girl, but he just felt a tad worried about Emi saying no, "Of course I'll go out with you." Cross that out, he doesn't have to worry at all.

Aidou grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Well, that means you're my Valentine date." He said, blowing her a kiss as he walked away.

~~ Mitsune's P.O.V ~~

I was taking a walk with Zero around the garden and for some strange reason there was this sort of awkward silence. So I decided to break that awkward silence but before I could say anything I heard a voice from a distance calling my name and when I turned around it was my childhood best friend Mika Miharu.

"MIKA!" I screamed as she ran towards me giving me a bear hug, it was so tight that I could hardly breath. But I had to admit that I missed her hugs a lot.

"Mitsune, it's been so long!" Mika said as we broke apart from our hug. I noticed that she was wearing a neon green dress with matching stilettos, the dress really complimented her long and wavy black hair.

"Yeah, it has." I agreed, in a bit of a daze since I was still trying to wrap my mind around that fact that my best friend is here.

"So who's this?" Mika asked in a teasing way as she eyed Zero.

"Him?" I asked, pointing at Zero, "He's Zero Kiryuu, my bo-friend!" I was freaking out, I almost said boyfriend. Damn I'm an idiot, at these times, only.

"Really?" Mika prodded me, her voice in a disbelieving tone. I nodded, giving her an expression that said stop asking.

"Oh, okay. Then I guess I will leave you two **friends **back to the conversation you guys had together. Adios!" Mika said while making sure to emphasize on the word 'Friends' as she left.

END OF Mitsune's POV

"Uh," Mitsune mumbled, her cheeks slightly flushed. Her friend Mika had a tendency to embarrass and tease her a lot. Zero just stood in front of her, hands in his pockets, as he had his head down, kicking a couple of pebbles, unknowingly to the both of them he couldn't stop a small smile.

"So-"

"Hey guys!" Emi popped out of nowhere; scaring neither of the two making her pout. Being her clueless self, she sat atop a little bench and just stared at the couple, knowing she was interrupting something but not really having an idea of what.

At the appearance of her twin sister, Mitsune rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest coolly, Zero twitched not wanting the 'annoying blonde like twin' to be around him. There was an awkward silence between the three, well, not really awkward to Emi. The only thing that could be heard was the occasionally shuffling of feet or the screams of Aidou and Hideki in the background as they argued.

_Yeah, a completely normal awkward silence going on here guys. _

**Author's Note:**

Okay, haii gais. Been like years! Sorry for the too late update. Better late than never..?

anyway, we've been really busy with school but we're back.

And we'll try to update at least every two months.

Mitsune and I wish you guys a Belated Happy Valentines Day guys! (I didn't get much though)

By the way, I changed my writing and thought the previous ones were really messed up so we'll be fixing those soon :

**EMI**


End file.
